Addicted
by AmethystBeauty11
Summary: This is an AU Rei and Minako fic... Based on Rei and Minako's addiction for each other... Just edited a few chapters and added a little more to them... Some Ami and Makoto as well... Shoujoai and rating is for sexual content... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters. I'm sure you all know who they belong to. Just borrowing them. That's all. Sheesh!

Addicted - Chapter 1

It was Rei's first day of school. She was starting the 8th grade today. Every morning she would have to meet up with her cousin Akira, who just lived around the corner from her. Akira was starting the 6th grade today, which meant she and Rei would be going to school together. Rei and Akira were really close. You might as well call them sisters since they are always together. Akira was pretty mature for her age. She had long honey brown hair and light hazel eyes. You would never think she and Rei were related since Rei had those beautiful amethyst eyes and long dark raven hair that is so unique you barely saw any one with such beauty.

Rei was leaving her house to go meet up with Akira. When she turned the corner she noticed a car pulled up in front of her cousin's house and a boy knocking on the door. _'Who is that?_' Rei thought. Rei was too far to see exactly who it was so she continued walking down the street to Akira's house. Just as soon as she got in front of the house Akira was coming out with the boy who just entered her house a few seconds ago.

"Hey cuz! What's up?" Akira said with a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing much. Are you ready for your first day of middle school?" Rei said trying to see who is the boy hiding behind her cousin.

"Aaahhhhhh! I'm so excited!" Akira said with a huge smile on her face.

The boy had dark brown hair and was a little on the chubby side. She noticed how he was trying to hide behind Akira and was giggling. Just then she noticed the small scar on his forehead just below his hair line. Rei knew exactly who it was.

"Rikku!? Is that you?!" Rei said with shock written all over her face.

The boy jumped from behind Akira with a grin from ear to ear.

"Yup it's me!" Rikku said staring at Rei with those green cat eyes.

"Wow, I thought you were going to the school your mom picked out for you?" said Rei.

"Nah, I finally convinced her to let me go to school with my two favorite cousins. You know we three are inseparable." said Rikku.

"I'm so happy! School is going to be so much fun going with you guys!" Yelled Akira, still with a huge smile on her face. She was really excited to be going to school with her closest cousins.

So the three were on there way. Chatting about all of the things they did the past summer. They had to walk to there old elementary school to catch the school bus. On there way there Akira just remembered something.

"Guys, we have to meet up with some friends of mine before we go to the bus stop. They don't live too far, just a couple of blocks away from here." Akira said.

"Sure no problem." Rei said.

"Who are these friends of yours? Are they hot?" Rikku asked, hoping Akira would say yes.

"That would be something you have to find out for yourself Rikku." Akira said with an annoyed look on her face.

"So where do your friends live exactly?" Rei said looking around the familiar street.

"Right down here guys." Akira said signaling them to follow her.

They arrived in front of a house on the small street.

"Wait here guys." Akira said as she started to walk towards the front door.

She rang the door bell and waited. Then one girl answered the door with a smile on her face, happy to see her friend.

"Akira you made it!" The girl said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I almost forgot." Akira said with a sheepish grin.

The girl playfully tapped Akira on the arm. Laughing at her friend.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" The girl said.

"Sure, Minako, these are my cousins that I'm always telling you about." Akira said with a proud smile on her face.

"That's Rikku and that is the famous Rei." Akira said smiling and nodding at her two cousins.

Rei stood there with a confused look on her face. _'What did she mean by the famous Rei?_' she wondered.

Minako saw Rei's expression and started to giggle. She whispered something in Akira's ear and they both started to laugh. Rei opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a girl yelling at them. She turned around and saw a girl running towards them. She had a caramel colored complexion and short dark brown hair with blonde high lights.

"Oh, here comes Hina!" Minako said happy to see her friend.

Hina lives right down the street from Minako and saw her friends had arrived to meet up with them. She couldn't wait for them to walk to her house so she decided to meet up with them in front of Minako's house instead.

"Hey...guys!" Hina said out of breath when she arrived.

Minako went up to her friend and gave her a hug. Akira did the same after Minako.

"Wow, I can't believe we will be going to school together again!" Minako said excitedly.

"Hina, these are my cousins Rikku and Rei." Akira said introducing her cousins.

Hina looked towards Rei and said "You mean the famous Rei?" with a smile on her face. Akira nodded in agreement.

"Wow! It is so nice to meet you! Akira has told us a lot about you." Hina said shaking Rei's hand.

Rei had the confused look on her face again and looked to her cousin awaiting an answer, but didn't get one.

"Well, we should get going guys! We don't want to be late on our first day of school." Akira said avoiding Rei's glare.

Rei just ignored it and told herself she would ask Akira about that later.

The group was now on there way to the bus stop. Akira walked with her friends Minako and Hina up front while Rei and Rikku walked behind them.

Rei had her arms crossed in front of her, staring at the ground still wondering why they were calling her the famous Rei. Rikku was too busy admiring the view from behind. Rei was so busy wondering that she didn't even notice how Minako kept turning her head to look at her and smile. Rikku on the other hand did notice, and as soon as Minako turned back to face her friends Rikku nudged Rei on her side taking her out of her train of thought.

Rei was going to say something, but Rikku shushed her and told her to listen.

"I think that Minako girl has the hots for you Rei." Rikku said smiling.

Rei blushed at what her cousin just told her.

"What are you talking about? How can you tell?" Rei retorted. Having doubts about what Rikku just said.

"Can't you see she keeps looking back and smiling at you?" Rikku said.

"What? Yeah right. She's probably looking at something else." Rei said still in doubt.

"OK, I'll prove it, just give it a couple of minutes and she will look back at you again. Watch." As if on queue Minako did in fact turn around and looked at Rei again and smiling.

As soon as Rei noticed she saw Minako look directly at her with a smile on her face. Rei quickly began to blush and turned away so Minako couldn't see her. Minako just giggled and turned back to her friends.

"Told you so." Rikku said with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Rei said, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

Rei took that opportunity to admire Minako's beauty. She had long honey blonde hair down to her lower back that was tied up with a red bow. Her light blue eyes were like looking at the sky and her smile, oh her smile. Rei was lost in the girl's beauty. She couldn't help but stare at the girl and take everything in. She was even more lost in the girl when Minako chose to look back at Rei yet again. There eyes met and Rei was definitely lost. The fire in her body began to rise causing her face to blush yet again. But Rei couldn't turn away, she just couldn't. It was like Minako had her hypnotized. She just stared into those light blue eyes until she realized Minako was blushing as well. This made a smile appear on Rei's face. As soon as Minako saw her smile she turned red and quickly turned back to her friends. Rei made a small chuckle which caught Rikku's attention.

"What's so funny Rei?" Rikku said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking how good this school year is going to be." Rei said smiling, but not looking at Rikku. She was still staring at the blonde walking in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day!! I'm on fire right now!! Well here is chapter two. Let me know what you think please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters. I'm sure you all know who they belong to. Just borrowing them. That's all sheesh.

Addicted - Chapter 2

It was the end of the first day of school. The final bell rang and the kids quickly gathered there things to leave.

'_Finally, it's time to go.' _Rei thought herself.

She packed up her stuff and finally left the class. She always took her time before leaving, just to avoid the crowd. Finally the halls started to die down and Rei made her way towards the exit. Right before she opened the door to the front exit she felt something was wrong. Her senses detected that someone was in danger. She stood there looking around and searching for some type of clue. After waiting for a few seconds she heard a girl scream. She began to run towards the direction of where the screams were coming from. She kept pausing to listen and finally she heard it again. She quickly made her way around the halls to find the girl who was in trouble. She finally found it when she entered the back hall ways and saw two guys pinning a girl against the wall. She quickly ran towards them tackling one of them knocking the wind out of him. She quickly got up to get the other one but he had already run off. It turns out that the girl they were harassing was Akira's friend Minako. Rei jumped off of the guy and quickly went to her side to see if she was OK.

"Oh my GOD! Are you OK!?" Rei said looking over Minako.

Minako was now sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. She looked up and saw Rei's worried face. She then began to look into those amethyst eyes. _'Wow, I can look into her eyes forever.'_ she thought. Her gaze then lowered as she saw Rei's beautiful pink lips. They were just right. Not too big and not too small. She wanted to kiss those lips so bad. Ever since Akira told her about Rei she knew she would like her. Rei had this thing about her that made her seem so mysterious yet she knows she has a good sense of humor. She really wanted to get to know Rei and become good friends and hopefully more. Just then she was snapped out of her train of thought when she saw Rei's lips move.

"Mi..na..ko, are... you OK!? Rei asked fumbling with her words at first.

They have been sitting there for the past couple of minutes just staring at each other. Rei again was hypnotized by Minako's eyes. _'Wow, I can look into her eyes forever.'_ she thought. Who would have known that they both had thought the same thing about each other.

"Y..yeah I'm fine. Thanks Rei." Minako said while Rei was helping her up.

"Are you sure? Did those guys hurt you? Cuz if they did I" Rei was cut off when Minako placed her finger on Reis lips. She quickly frose at the other girls contact. She wanted to kiss he so bad, but she knew now was not the right time.

Minako sat there with her finger on Rei's lips. _'GOD, they are so soft. I want to kiss them so bad.'_ she thought. She then noticed Rei's nervous look and removed her hand. She blushed shyly and smiled.

"I'm fine Rei. Really. You saved me just in time." Minako said smiling, which caused Rei to blush.

"O..OK" Rei said trying to sound normal.

"We... should uh... get going then. I'll walk with you to the bus stop." Rei said, starting to sound normal.

Minako smiled and nodded and they finally left the school.

Once they got to the bus stop they realized it was pretty deserted.

"I wonder where everyone else is." Rei asked.

"I think we missed our bus Rei. I mean we were inside for quite some time now." Minako said looking at Rei who was still looking around for everybody.

"Yeah, I think you are right. Looks like we have to walk. That's if you don't mind me walking you home?" Rei asked Minako.

"I'd love it if you walked me home Rei." Minako said as her smile grew wider.

Rei smiled and nodded and they continued there walk home. She loved the way Minako said her name. The two of them enjoyed the walk. They basically talked about everything and got to know each other. Walking side by side they both were admiring everything about each other. Finally they arrived in front of Minako's house.

"Well, this is me." Minako said. She stood there fumbling with her fingers.

"Um... thanks again for saving me earlier and um... thanks for walking me home Rei." Minako said with a blush crossing her face. She looked up at Rei who stood there in front of her just looking at her. Rei smiled and nodded.

"No problem. It was just my instinct I guess." Rei said as she started to blush realizing Minako was staring at her.

"I see why now they call you the famous Rei." Minako said just before she giggled.

Rei's eyes grew wide and then a smile grew on her face.

"So that's what you guys were talking about?" Rei said smiling down at Minako.

Minako giggled and nodded.

"Akira always told me how you can sense and predict stuff before it happens and how you helped a lot of people because of it." Minako said admiring Rei's smile.

"Yeah, it was something I was just born with I guess" Rei said loving the way Minako smiled at her.

They both talked a little while longer than Rei told Minako that it was time for her to head home. They said there goodbyes and Rei began to make her way home. Minako stood there watching Rei walk away and then something came popped in her head.

"Rei wait!" Minako yelled running towards Rei.

Rei stopped and turned around. She saw Minako running towards her and waited for her. When Minako caught up to Rei, she leaned up and planted a kiss on Rei's cheek. Rei froze as she felt Minakos soft lips. If only they were on her lips instead. She was pulled out of her daydream when she saw Minako smiling at her.

"That's for being my knight and shining armor." Minako said. She then waved and began to run back home. Rei stood there for a few seconds with her hand on her cheek. _'Anything for you.'_ she thought. She then turned around and started to head back home and dream about the blonde beauty she met today.

The next day Rei and the others met up in the morning as usual. Rei practically ripped Akira and Rikku's heads off for them leaving her and Minako behind yesterday after school. Then again she was glad because if they hadn't have left them she would have never got the opportunity to spend time with Minako.

"We're really sorry Rei, I'm just glad that you and Minako are OK. Those guys could have really hurt her." Akira said sounding worried.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad I sensed it and helped her just in time." Rei said glad she was able to help.

"So I see you and Minako hit it off pretty well then? Akira asked grinning at Rei.

_'I think I fell in love with her.'_ Rei thought.

"Yeah she's cool, but I'm still mad that you guys left us though!" Rei said trying to act like she was really mad at them for leaving her and Minako behind.

"Sorry Rei. Rikku here said he really had to use the bathroom and my house was the closest thing he had." Akira said giving Rikku a nasty look.

"Hey! When I have to go I have to go." Rikku said protesting.

Next thing you know Rikku and Akira start to go at it. Rei just sighed and ignored them and kept walking to there destination, Minako's house. Rei couldn't get her mind off of that girl. She was all she thought about all night. She hoped Minako felt the same. Rei has never felt like this for anybody. She knew she grew strong feelings for the girl she just met, but she couldn't help herself.

They finally made it outside of Minako's house, and since Akira was too busy arguing with Rikku, Rei took it upon herself to ring the door bell. As soon as the door bell rang an older women answered the door. '_I guess she must be Minako's mother.'_ Rei thought.

"Hello dear. Are you Minako's friends from school?" The older woman asked.

"Uh.. yes my name is Hino Rei and those two are my cousins Akira and Rikku. We're here to join Minako to school. Rei said smiling at the older woman.

"Aahh yes, so you are the Rei my daughter would not stop talking about yesterday?" The older woman said.

Rei's face grew a small blush when she heard Minako was telling her mom about her. Just then Minako moved her mother over to step out the door.

"OK mom, we have to go now!" Minako said sounding annoyed.

"OK sweetie, you kids take care and be carful. See you later honey." Minako's mom said while laughing at her daughter. She waved at them and went back inside.

As usual they met up with Hina and made there way to the bus stop.

The whole walk there Minako walked next to Rei and the two chatted amongst themselves. They also noticed how Rikku and Hina were talking amongst themselves also, which left Akira alone. She didn't mind though. She just pulled out her cell phone and started yapping away on it.

As the school year progressed Minako and Rei grew closer and closer. Same goes for Rikku and Hina. Akira of course found her a cute boyfriend that she was with all of the time. They all became really good friends, thanks to Akira.

It has now been 3 years and both Rei and Minako are now in high school. Rei was in the 11th grade and Minako was in the 9th. They became best friends and were practically inseperable. They would see each other outside of school and do everything together almost everyday.

It was a regular Saturday afternoon and Rei received a call from Minako as usual. They basically made plans to hang out and go see a movie or something. Rei wasn't sure. For some reason she just felt weird about the whole thing, but she couldn't say no to Minako, she just couldn't.

Rei walked to Minako's house and met up with her there. As soon as Minako saw Rei she ran to her and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rei tensed up for a second when she felt the closeness of her and Minako. She would get like that everytime and it never failed. Minako was always doing anything to be close to Rei and she giggled eveytime as if she liked seeing Rei get the way she does. Of course Rei didn't mind. Rei eventually played it off and just hugged her best friend back and also gave her a kiss on the cheek. Minako pulled away blushing and turning away quickly. Rei just chuckled and started on her way.

The day went by pretty fast. They went and watched a movie and had dinner at a restaurant afterwards. They both had so much fun they could not stop laughing. Finally they were in front of Minako's house and Minako invited Rei in saying that her parents were coming back late tonight because they were out of town. Rei felt her stomach do flip flops when Minako told her that. Minako didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Rei's hand. Rei looked up and saw Minako staring at her with pleading eyes. Rei couldn't say no. She didn't have the heart to. She knew she was in love with Minako but she wasn't ready to tell her that just yet. Rei just nodded and let Minako guide her inside still holding her hand.

The house was pretty dark since no one was home. Minako led Rei straight to her bedroom. Once she walked in the room she led Rei to the bed and had her sit down. She didn't even bother turning on the light. All they had for light was the moon light shining in from the window. Minako sat down next to Rei on the bed and the two of them just stared at each other. Rei was so nervous she didn't know what to do. All she did was look into Minako's eyes as she always found comfort when looking into them.

"Rei..." Minako said, barley a whisper.

Rei could hear the desire in her voice. She didn't say anything. She wanted to hear Minako say her name again.

"Rei I... really like... you." Minako said still whispering.

"I really like you too Mina." Rei said not noticing the nick name she just used for Minako.

Minako smiled at the nick name Rei just gave her. She slowly slid closer to Rei and placed her hand on hers. Rei looked up to see Minako's face was an inch away from hers. She could feel her breath on her face. The sweet scent of strawberries. She felt the closeness of there bodies which made her shudder. She couldn't take it anymore she had to kiss this girl and she had to do it now. Rei moved in for the kill and placed her lips against Minako's lips for the first time. Minako quickly began to kiss back hungrily. They sat there for a few minutes just kissing eachother and exploring each others mouths. The longer they kissed the deeper it became. Minako slowly pushed Rei down onto her bed and laid on top of her not seperating from the kiss. They slowly pulled away from the kiss out of breath and stared at each other. They both saw the same thing in each thers eyes and that thing was desire. Minako finally broke the silence.

"Rei... I want you to be my first." She said looking into those amethyst eyes.

Rei was shocked at first to hear what Minako just told her. She looked into those sky blue eyes and saw that she really meant what she just said. Rei answered back by kissing Minako back with so much passion that Minako began to moan. She then began to lick Minako's lips asking for entrance which she did get. Things started to heat up as the two began exploring each others bodies. Rei slowly began to take off Minako's shirt while kissing and nipping on her neck. Minako couldn't help herself and moaned even louder. This drove Rei crazy. They quickly stripped each other of there clothes and found them selves in Minako's bed completely naked. Rei pulled away from Minako who now was laying under her. She took this time to admire the naked beaty of her lover. Minako had grown so much since the two met and Rei noticed it very well. She still couldn't believe she was seeing what she was seeing.

"GOD, you are so beautiful, Mina." Rei said admiring everything about her lover. Minako just smiled and pulled Rei down into another passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and Rei began to explore Minako's body.

"Oh Rei... that feels so good..." Minako moaned while Rei was rubbing her sweetness and sucking on one of Minako's breast. For this to be there first time they both were acting like pros. "Rei... please.." Minako begged. Rei new exactly what to do. She slowly made her way down kissing everything along the way until she was right in between Minako's legs. Rei wanted this night to be special. She wanted to do everything to Minako, but since this was their first time she started off slow. Rei slowly started to lick up Minako's sweetness. Minako quickly arched her back at the feel of her lovers tongue in her. She began to moan louder screaming Rei's name. Rei knew exactly where Minako's spot was and worked her way there the whole time driving Minako insane. She then pulled back up and began to kiss Minako.

"Mina, this is going to hurt a little, OK?" Rei said while nipping on Minako's neck and rubbing her sweetness. Minako just moaned a yes and with that Rei slowly entered two fingers inside of her lover. Minako quickly gasped and tightened her grip around Rei.

"Don't worry Mina. It won't hurt for long, trust me. I would never hurt you. I want to love you Mina. I want to make love to you and be with you forever." Rei whispered into Minako's ear.

Minako smiled at what Rei just said. Her words comforting her in every way. She then noticed that Rei was right. She began to moan again. Loving the way Rei is making her feel. She loved her every touch. Just then she began to feel her climax reaching. She tightened her grip with Rei again as she began to sream.

"GOD, Rei... I'm about to chum!" Minako yelled right before she reached her climax. Rei kept her fingers there until Minako finally relaxed letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Rei slowly kissed Minako's neck and worked her way to her lips. She pulled away to look into those baby blue eyes she loved so much. Minako stared back into those amethyst eyes. Just then Rei noticed Minako had tears in her eyes and down her cheek. _'Was she crying?'_ Rei thought. Minako placed her hands on Rei's cheek and brushed a lock of raven hair that was sticking to Rei's face and placed it behind her ear. Both of there faces were glistening and flushed. Rei smiled which caused Minako to smile back.

"Mina, are you crying?" Rei asked looking at Minako with worry in her eyes.

"Yes Rei, but only because you made me feel so good I had to cry." Minako said with a tired smile on her face. "That was the greatest feeling I have ever felt in my entire life."Minako continued.

"God I love you so much." Minako said staring into those amethyst eyes.

Rei kissed Minako passionately until she was out of breath again. She stared at Minako and looked deep into her eyes. She knew she found love in them.

"I love you too Mina" Rei said which caused Minako to quickly grab her and pull her into another passionate kiss. The two couldn't get enough of them selves. Two hours had passed and Rei knew Minako's parents would be coming home soon. She knew she had to get dressed and leave, but Minako wouldn't stop kissing her. It took her an hour to finally get fully dressed and a half hour just to leave. Minako kept grabbing her and kissing as much as she could before she left. They couldn't help but love each others kisses or more like there lips.

"Mina...I have... to go..." Rei said in between kisses.

"I know, but... I love... your lips." Minako said still kissing Rei.

"We will see... each other... tomorrow." Rei said still kissing Minako.

"OK..." Mina said pouting and crossing her arms in front of her. Rei walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Minako's waist and gave her a long passionate kiss sending tingles up Minako's spine. She kissed her goodbye and left. That was a night that neither of them will ever forget and cherish till the very end.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everybody!!! Just finished chapter three here. I'm on a roll!!! Yeah and its crazy cuz it's like I'm free styling, lol. Everything I'm typing is from the top of my head so please excuse my errors. Well make sure you review and let me know what you think. Ja!

Chapter 3

Rei went to sleep completely love struck. She still couldn't believe she and Minako had just made love. A few times at that. She was mesmerized with the girl that she almost walked past her own apartment. Rei chuckled to herself and made her way inside. She quickly changed, showered and went to bed dreaming of her special girl.

Next morning was the same as usual. The crew met up and made there way to the bus stop. Rei and Minako couldn't stop staring at each other the entire time. They weren't even watching were they were going. That just made everyone very curious to know what is going on between those two, but no one bothered getting into there business.

The school day has passed and now everyone was on there way home. Rei waited up with Minako and they both decided to walk home instead of catching the bus. The two wanted to be alone and spend some time together. They talked about everything as they walked towards Minako's house.

"Hey Rei? Would you mind coming in and helping me study? I really suck at Math." Minako said with smile on her face.

"Well today must be your lucky day Mina, because I'm really good at Math." Rei said with an evil grin on her face.

"You really would do that for me?" Minako said with a cute smile on her face.

"I'll do anything for you Mina. You don't understand how happy I am to have you in my life." Rei said in a serious tone looking into Minako's sky eyes.

"Oh Rei…….." Minako said staring back at Rei, eyes watering up a little.

"Oh Mina don't cry. You know I meant every word. I have an addiction …………and that addiction is you. I'm addicted to you Mina." Rei said with her hand on Minako's cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

Minako gave Rei a really tight hug with her head in Rei's chest. Rei just held her until Minako pulled away. Minako grabbed Rei's hand and led her into her house. Still not saying a word. She led Rei up to her room again and gave her a long passionate kiss. Rei held on to Mina tighter while the kiss deepened. Minako let out a moan which just made Rei shudder. Rei pulled away from the kiss but she didn't let go of Minako.

"Come on, we should start studying your math homework." Rei said while she was starting to open her bag.

"Wait! Did I say math? I meant uh….." Minako said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Did you just trick me into coming in here?" Rei asked with a confused smile on her face.

"You fell for my trap I see." Minako said with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh boy…..what did I get myself into?" Rei said acting like she was scared.

Minako then jumped on Rei who actually caught the smaller girl and stumbled back onto the bed. Minako then started to kiss Rei passionately going from her lips, to her jaw line, neck then collar bone. She couldn't help her self; Rei brought the freak out of her.

"Rei……" Minako said sounding out of breath while Rei was nipping at her neck and massaging one of her breast.

"I ….. want you…..Rei" Minako said between kisses while Rei was still exploring her body making every single inch feel so good to her. Minako never wanted to stop; she wanted to stay in Reis arms forever.

Minako was now straddling Reis lap on the bed. Rei slowly grabbed Minako by the thighs and picked her up. Minako took this opportunity to wrap her legs around Reis waist. Rei took Minako and sat her on her dresser and stayed in between her legs biting and kissing Minako lips. Minako couldn't stop moaning and saying Rei's name which was driving Rei crazy. Rei stripped Minako of her shirt leaving her there with just her bra. She unsnapped her bra and removed it as well. Just as soon as Rei was going to dig in Minako's mother called for her. They both quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at the door as if Minako's mother had just walked in. Minako quickly picked up her shirt and bra and put them on as quickly as possible. Rei was so mad that they were just interrupted. She wanted to finish what she started. Just then she realized what time it was and had to leave. She went down stairs with Minako and kissed her goodbye before Minako went to the kitchen to see what her mother called her for. Rei went home and took a very long cold shower. Minako did the same.

As the years passed by both girls stayed close. They never declared to be in a relationship. It was more of friends with benefits kind of deal. It was all Minako's idea and Rei just hated it. What else could she do? Rei was madly in love with her. She wanted Minako for only herself but couldn't. At first it was just Rei but as they grew up Minako lived a normal life never revealing her love affair with Rei. It was almost as if Rei was her toy. One that she played with when ever she wanted to. And Rei let her do exactly that. She figures if that is the only way she could have Minako then so be it, but it still killed her inside knowing she was with other men. Rei was to the point she couldn't take it anymore and she decided to confront Minako about it.

Rei was now 22 and Minako was 20. Minako had called Rei earlier that day saying she wanted to see her friend. Rei hated that word; she wanted to be more then just a friend to Minako. It's been almost a month since they last saw each other. Since they last made love. Till this day Rei still made Minako cry when she made her climax. Minako had admitted that Rei was the best in pleasing her. She even told Rei that no man has ever made her feel that good. That just confused Rei even more. She thought if she made Minako feel the best in everything, then why wouldn't she just be with her and her only. Rei was just lost and she knew she could never turn the girl down. She knows she is addicted as well. The two of them still spoke on the phone almost everyday. Rei was is just about at her breaking point. Today she wanted to tell Minako that she doesn't want to be her friend anymore. She wants to be her lover. But Rei knew once she confronted her all of what she wants to say will go right out the window. Rei loved Minako. She never had the heart to say no to her, ever. Minako was her drug and Rei was addicted.

Rei decided to stay in and not meet up with Minako at the Crown. She knew what Minako wanted. Of course she wanted it too, but she knew it wouldn't be right. Rei sat in her apartment. She was sitting in the living room with her cell phone in her hand. She wanted to call Minako to cancel their date, but she knew if she called and heard her voice, she wouldn't be able to do it. So Rei decided that from now on she has to avoid her. Just so she can break from Minako's spell. She sat in her living room staring at the ceiling. It was now the time that she had to meet Minako at the Crown. _'She's probably worried about me.'_ Rei thought. Just then her phone started to ring and it was Minako's name on the caller ID. Rei saw her name and quickly turned her phone off. She sat on the couch for another half hour and decided to take a shower. She got up and walked to her room to change. She walked back out wearing nothing but a towel and went in to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got right in. Cold showers are all she's been taking lately. She tried so hard to get Minako off her mind. Just then she felt the water get warm and a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Trying to avoid me I see." Minako said while she wrapped her arms around Rei. "You must have forgotten that you gave me a key for your apartment." Minako continued.

Rei already knew who it was. She slowly turned around and met those beautiful light blue eyes. She stared at Minako for a few minutes and did the first thing she could think of. She kissed her hungrily. Minako kissed her back hungrily as well. She began to moan as she felt Rei's touch all over her body. A touch that she missed so much. Rei held Minako by the waist while she kissed her passionately. Minako had her arms wrapped around Rei's neck playing with her soaking wet raven locks.

"Rei…." Minako said while moaning to the other girls touch.

"I want you Rei….." Minako said gasping as Rei began to suck on Minako's nipple while rubbing the other.

"Please… Rei…. Take me now!" Minako begged while Rei massaged her sweetness.

Rei wanted to make her beg and plead as much as possible. She knew she was teasing the girl, but she wanted her to scream her name as much as she could.

"Make love to me Rei…." Minako said pleading in a lower tone. Rei couldn't take it anymore. She entered Minako's sweetness causing her to gasp at the intrusion. Rei began to massage Minako's insides picking her up and having her wrap her legs around her waist. Rei began to go faster, knowing where Minako's spot was. She massaged Minako's spot driving her crazy from the goodness of the feeling. Minako began to scream and yell out Rei's name.

"Oh ….Rei…harder Rei….I love you!" Minako said right before she climaxed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Tears ran down her face, but weren't noticed since she was already soak and wet. The only thing that gave it away were her watery eyes. Rei couldn't believe what Minako just said. _'Did she just tell me she loved me?'_ Rei thought while she stared at the blonde. After a few minutes of biting and kissing on Rei's neck, Minako gained her composure and let her self down from Rei's hold. Rei just stood there staring with the water freezing cold on her back and she was standing there unfazed. Minako smiled and kissed Rei passionately. She stepped out of the shower soak and wet and turned to face Rei. She used her index finger to signal her seductively to follow to her.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Minako asked with her eyebrow arched and a seductive smile on her face. Minako walked out of the bathroom still soak and wet and naked, and made her way towards the bedroom. Rei finally jumped out the shower and followed Minak. Fetching some more of her addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, here is chapter 4. Still free styling off the top of my head. Hope you like and please let me know what you think. Ja!

Chapter 4

Rei walked back into her bed room and saw Minako laying seductively in her bed smiling at her. '_GOD, why does she do this to me?_' Rei thought. She made her way towards the bed and stared at Minako who laid there giggling and smiling at her.

_Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._

Minako laid there staring back at Rei. She saw the love in the other girl's eyes. Those big and beautiful amethyst eyes. Still till this day, they made her fall for the girl. _'GOD she is so beautiful_.' Minako thought. She looked over Rei's soak and wet body. She had strands of her long raven hair sticking to her face, chest and arms. She admired Reis beauty. Her perfectly cut arms and her tight stomach. _'Why does she do this to me?'_ Minako thought.

_Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

Minako slowly got on to her fours and crawled over to where Rei was standing. She sat up on her knees on the bed in front of Rei and placed her hand on Reis cheek. Rei closed her eyes and leaned into Minako's soft hand kissing her palm. She loved the way she felt. Minako took her other hand and brushed away some of the wet raven locks from Rei's face. Rei kissed Minako's palm again and opened her eyes to see her staring at her. Minako slowly wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, pulling her down and kissed her soft pink lips. Rei kissed back and opened her mouth when she felt Minako's tongue rubbing her lower lip. The two kissed each other passionately, leaving there lips slightly bruised from the sucking and nipping. Minako slowly pulled Rei into the bed with her. Neither one of them pulled away from each others gaze. Minako slowly laid down pulling Rei on top of her kissing her passionately.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough..._

_for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,_

_'cause I can't say no._

As they began to make love again the rain began and then it started to pour. Rei's bedroom window was open letting the strong wind and the smell of the storm flow through her room blowing the curtains around wildly. The storm just made things more intense between the two. They made love for hours, pleasing each other the way no one else can.

Rei woke up the next morning and to her surprise Minako was still in bed with her. The blonde laid there with an arm around Rei's waist and her head on top of Rei's chest. Minako began to snuggle even closer mumbling something about a warm pillow. Rei looked down at her and a smile crept up on her face. Usually when Rei woke up, Minako would have already been gone and she would have found a note from Minako on the island in the kitchen stating why she left so soon. Rei laid there thinking about everything her and Minako went through. If only she could tell her how she truly felt about the blonde. Yes, she did tell her back then, but she wants to let her know that her feelings for her had never changed. That in fact they have become even stronger. Rei laid there thinking on how to tell her or maybe show her. After thinking for a while, she just decided to think it over while getting some breakfast. She went to get out of bed and was pulled back by Minako. She didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty, so she tried again slowly, but Minako will just not let her go. Rei had no choice; she began to kiss Minako's neck softly. A smiled crept up on Minako's face as she started to giggle tiredly. Minako finally let go of Rei's waist to wrap her arms around her neck but Rei was too quick. Rei quickly jumped off the bed and made a run for it. Minako quickly sat up with bed hair and pout on her face.

"Hey!" Minako yelled at Rei who was already out of the room.

Rei chuckled to herself picturing Minako's face after she had run out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. She poured herself a glass and sat on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. She smiled at herself thinking about what Minako was doing in her room. She knew she will be out there soon with bed hair and an angry look on her face. Probably holding a pillow. Rei chuckled again at the thought.

Minako finally managed to get out of bed to find Rei. She walked down the hall and heard Rei's chuckle. 'What's she laughing at?' she thought. Soon she stepped into the living room and spotted Rei sitting in the kitchen drinking orange juice. _'She is going to pay for leaving me like that!'_ Minako thought with an arched eyebrow and an evil grin on her face.

Rei sat there knowing Minako was in the living room but acting like she didn't see her. She knew what Minako was up to and she was ready for her. Rei walked back into the living room and to her surprise no Minako. _'Hhmmmm, where did she go?_' Rei thought. She walked back into the bedroom and no Minako there either. 'OK, she never did this before.' Rei though, getting a little worried. Just then Minako kicked open the closet door and started to spray Rei down with her water gun. Rei yelped and held her hands in front of her to stop the water from hitting her.

"MI..NA..KO!!!' Rei yelled while still getting sprayed with water.

Minako was doing her evil laugh the entire time she was spraying Rei.

"This is what you get when you run from me Rei!!" Minako said in between laughs while still spraying Rei.

By this time Rei was furious. She had to think of something and she had to think quickly.

"OH, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT MINA!!!" Rei yelled still trying to protect herself.

Rei had enough and she knew exactly what to do. She ran straight to Minako and tackled her onto the bed. Rei was drenched in water. The two of them rolled around in the bed fighting for the water gun. Minako yelled at Rei to get off of her since she was starting to get wet herself from Rei. Rei tickled Minako's side until Minako finally let go of the water gun. Rei quickly took the gun and darted out of the room to hide. She knew Minako would find her wet foot steps on the ground so she quickly snatched the towel that was hung in the bathroom and stripped off all of her clothes, minus her panties and bra. She made her way into the living room and crouched behind the couch. Minako quickly ran into the living room looking for Rei. Rei heard her and quickly jumped up from behind the couch and began to spray Minako with the water gun.

"REI!!! STOP IT!!!" Minako yelled completely furious.

Now it was Rei's turn to do the evil laugh. Which made Minako completely pissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mina. I can't hear you through this loud spraying!" Rei said in a mock tone. She was having too much fun. She knew Minako would get her back but she didn't care at the moment.

"UGH!!! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP??!! Minako said sounding really angry.

At that Rei stopped spraying the water gun at Minako.

"See? That's all you had to say for me to stop. That wasn't much now was it?" Rei said with smile on her face. She knew Minako was about to kill her.

"Besides, the guns out of water anyway." Rei said smiling sheepishly.

"REI!!!" Minako yelled staring at Rei.

She then noticed that Rei was still wet and in her bra and panties. A nice black and Red lacy set. This caused her eyebrow to arch and an evil grin creep up her face.

"Geez! You are such a horn dog!!" Rei yelled at Minako trying to sound like she was mad, but she couldn't help but smile afterwards.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for too long. You are too sexy, I can't help myself." Minako said walking closer to Rei.

Rei smirked and walked closer to Minako. Minako to her index finger and rubbed it down Rei's stomach making her shudder.

"So Rei..." Minako said looking up at Rei still rubbing patterns on Rei's tight abs.

"What are your plans for today" Minako continued.

Rei looked down at Minako and just shrugged.

Minako grew a seductive smile kissed Rei on the lips.

"Good. 'cause today I want you all to myself." Minako said seductively in Rei's ear.

With that she grabbed Rei' hand and led her to the bedroom. Rei completely forgot what she was planning to do and just followed the blonde.

A/N: The song that was used in this chapter is called Good Enough by Evanescence. One of my favorite groups. Check it out some time. It's really nice. Chapter 5 coming soon. Review please.

Milyon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK people!!! Here is chapter 5!!! I appreciate the few reviews that I have gotten and I'm so excited you all enjoyed reading my story. It's not the quantity of the reviews it's the quality. Thanks a lot.

Addicted - Chapter 5

It's been six months since the last time Rei and Minako have seen eachother. Rei trying her hardest to avoid the blonde. Every time Minako has called, Rei has either told her she had to work or that she was just about to leave her apartment. Minako has even tried surprising Rei by showing up unexpectedly, but to her surprise there was no Rei.

Rei has done everything she can to stay busy and away from home. She knew Minako would show up like she did before and she really couldn't handle that right now. With all of the extra work she has taken from her job, she is always traveling and barely home. When she isnt working, she keeps herself occupied at the gym. All of this just to stay away from the blonde. Rei knew it was difficult for Minako to locate her. As long as she was always on the go, she knew she could avoid her. Every time they spoke to each other over the phone Minako would ask Rei where she is, but Rei would just tell her somewhere far and out of her reach. Even the phone calls were cut shorter. Now they would only speak about once a week, if that. Minako knew Rei was avoiding her. Most of the time when she called she would only get Rei's voicemail. She knew something was up and she was desperate to know what it was.

Rei was coming up the stairs to her floor in the apartment complex she lived in. She was just coming home from the gym after a five hour work out. Still she was full of energy to burn but wanted to come home and relax in the hot tub for a while. For the past six months all she thought about was Minako and the last time they have been together. Rei wanted to tell her that she loved her and that she wanted to be with her, but she felt as though it wasn't enough. She wanted to do more for the blonde and she has been trying to figure out what since the last time they were together. Pulling her keys out of her duffle bag, Rei slowly opened the door to her apartment and walked in. She quickly removed her black, fitted t-shirt, then bent down and removed her sneakers and looked up. Her eyes shot wide open as she saw what was in front of her. Candles were lit all around the living room. Not too many because the lighting was still dim. On the ground in front of her she saw rose pedals creating a path that lead to the hallway to her bedroom. Rei stood there looking around and taking everything in. Soft music was playing in the background. The mood was set perfectly for a romantic night. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent, a scent that she missed so much. She opened her eyes to see Minako coming from the bedroom. Rei's jaw dropped, dropping her duffel bag as well. Minako smiled and slowly walked out of the room with a bottle of wine in one hand and two empty wine glasses in the other. Rei couldnt move. She was too stunned by the blondes beauty. She thought Minako had reached the highest point of looking so good, but right now she was definitley proved wrong. She stared at Minako, taking everything in. Minako was wearing nothing but a one piece spaghetti strapped night gown, that stopped just above mid thigh. The silk material stuck perfectly to her body revealing every single curve. It's pale pink color, matching perfectly with Minako's tanned skin and long blonde hair. It was light enough that Rei was able to see right through the night gown revealing Minako's round breast. Rei wanted to pounce on Minako right then and there, but still couldnt move because of the shock she was still in.

Rei wasnt the only one who was stunned by the other persons appearance. Minako may not have shown it but she was also taking in everything she noticed about Rei. It has been six months since the last time she was in Rei's presence and Rei looked better everytime she saw her. Minako stared back into those amethyst eyes. She realized how much she missed looking into them and feeling nothing but Rei. She noticed the shock in Rei's face and smiled as she noticed Rei had her mouth slightly opened. She then trailed down and noticed how toned and tight Rei's body was. _'She has definitley been working out.'_ Minako thought with a smirk on her face. Rei was wearing a black fitted sports bra and a pair of black and red track shorts revealing her toned abs, arms and thighs. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail with a few strands of raven locks sticking to her glistening face. Minako wanted to be held by those strong arms again. She missed Rei's touch, her kisses...her love.

The two of them stared at each other for few minutes until Minako broke the silence.

"Care for some wine... Rei?" Minako asked stepping closer to the raven haired beauty, knowing Rei loved it when she said her name.

Rei completely ignored the question and asked "How did you know I would be home?"

Minako sat the glasses down on the coffe table in the living room, then she began to pour wine into both of them. After filling them with wine, she picked up both glasses handing one to Rei.

"You can't avoid me forever Rei. I want to know why you keep avoiding me?" Minako said sounding a bit hurt.

Rei grimaced at the sound of the hurt in Minako's voice. She sighed and turned to reach for the door. She couldn't take this right now. She had to get away. Minako quickly grabbed Rei's arm to stop her. Rei stood there with her head down and her back facing Minako.

"Rei..." Minako said with even more hurt in her voice. Sounding like she was about to cry.

She slolwy walked up to stand behind Rei. She then wrapped her arms around Rei's waist slowly placing her hands on Rei's stomach. Rei shuddered from the touch and slowly released the door knob she was still holding. She missed Minako's touch so much. She knew she wouldnt be able to leave now. Minako saw how Rei released the door knob and took it as a sign to continue. She slowly began to kiss Rei's shoulder and worked her way up placing her lips on the back of her neck. She slowly turned Rei around so that she could face her. When Rei opened her eyes she saw those baby blue ones staring right into her soul. She also noticed that Minako had tears running down her cheek. Rei gave Minako a worried look. She felt as if a knife went through her heart. She never wanted to see Minako cry unless they were tears of joy. Rei took Minako's hands in hers and placed them on her shoulder while she placed her hands on Minako's waist. She slowly reoved one of her hands off of Minako's waist and placed it on Minako's cheek brushing off her tears. She then pulled Minako closer causing Minako to wrap her arms around Rei's neck. She held Minako in a tight embrace, not ever wanting to let her go. After holding each other for several minutes, Minako began to sway to the soft music that was playing in the background. Rei noticed and began to do the same. The two of them slow danced to the music never pulling away from each other. Rei, feeling every inch of Minako's body rub against hers, was going insane. She had enough with the dancing and wanted to get straight to the pleasing. She finally stopped dancing, not letting go of Minako. Minako pulled back a little to look at Rei's face and see why she had stopped dancing. She saw Rei's devilish grin and before she could protest, Rei quickly lifted Minako up off of the ground holding her up marriage style. Minako yelped and tightened her grip around Rei's neck.

"Rei!!! What are you doing?!!" Minako asked trying to sound upset.

"Making up for lost time." Rei said, walking off carrying Minako and with an evil grin on her face.

Rei then began to follow the rose pedals on the ground. Minako, loving the way Rei carried her, began to suck and nip onto Rei's neck. Rei noticed the rose pedals were leading to the bathroom and bedroom. She decided to take the rout to the bathroom instead and pushed the bathroom door open with her foot, since it was already cracked open. Rei stood there with Minako still in her arms kissing hungrily on her neck as she took in the way the bathroom was set up. The lights were off, but the room was lit with candles along the side of the hot tub and on the ground along the hot tub. The hot tub had already been prepared and was steaming and filled with bubbles. Minako noticing that Rei stopped walking looked up at Rei. She smiled when she saw how amazed Rei looked at the moment. Minako let herself down from Rei's hold. She leaned into Rei's ear and whispered, "I'll be right back." With that she stepped out of the bathroom.

Rei walked further into the bathroom and looked around taking everything in. It looks like Minako had really put her heart in to setting everything up just right. She turned around as she saw Minako walk back into the bathroom with the bottle of wine and the two glasses they didnt get to drink earlier. Minako sat the bottle and the glasses down on a table along side the hot tub. She then walked back up to Rei and wrapped her arms around Rei's neck.

"Now, where were we?" Minako said smiling up into those amethyst eyes.

Rei stared back into those baby blues eyes she missed staring in to. She slowy leaned down and placed her lips against Minako's. Feeling each others lips for the first time in six months was definitley a great feeling. The kiss deepened and slowly Minako began to pull Rei with her to the hot tub. Minako stopped right in front of the hot tub and stood facing Rei. She smiled and slowly removed the night gown she was wearing not taking her eyes off of her lover. She stood in front of Rei completely naked with a seductive smile on her face. She then began to make her way into the hot tub. Rei watched Minako, not taking her eyes off of the blonde. She followed Minako's idea and removed all of her clothes as well. She then removed the scrunchy that was holding her hair up in the pony tail she had it in, causing her long raven hair to cascade down her back and sides. Minako watched Rei's every move. She was going crazy inside just by watching Rei let her hair down. Rei slowly made her way into the hot tub. Minako quickly made her way towards Rei and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. The two of them definitley making up for lost time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is more to the Rei/Minako fic. Appreciate the few reviews I've been getting, they honestly help out a whole lot. Keep letting me know what you think guys. Here's chapter 6! Ja!

Addicted - Chapter 6

Rei woke up in her bed the next day with a huge headache. She opened her eyes and began to look around her room. She saw rose pedals and burnt out candles lying around all over her room. Then everything that happened the night before came rushing back to her. She quickly looked to her side to see no one was there. "Ugh! Why do I keep letting her do this to me!?" Rei grumbled gripping her hair. "Letting who do what, Rei?" Minako asked as she walked into the room holding a tray with two cups of tea. Rei's eyes shot wide open. She stared at the blonde with shock written all over her face. Minako stood in the door way wearing nothing but one of Rei's big tees, which was pretty big on her. She was holding a tray with two cups of tea sitting on it. She let out a small giggle as she walked over to the bed and sat down placing the tray on the dresser beside her. She then turned to Rei and brushed a few strands of raven locks from her face. Rei closed her eyes at the soft touch. She opened them back up to see Minako smiling down at her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Minako asked still brushing her fingers through Rei's hair.

Rei smiled, enjoying the soft touch and then sat up to face Minako.

"I'm fine, just have a small headache that's all." Rei said rubbing her head a little.

"What time is it?" Rei continued.

"You don't want to know." Minako said handing Rei a cup of tea.

"Thanks. That late, huh?" Rei asked.

Minako nodded, grabbing her own cup of tea. Rei turned to see her alarm clock and saw that it was three in the afternoon.

"Well I have you to blame for that." Rei said right before she took a sip of her tea. Minako gasped and turned to Rei with a smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Minako said still smiling and turning back to drink her tea.

Rei chuckled and looked at the blonde beauty beside her. She then began to browse around her room remembering everything that happened the night before. If only the passion they shared like last night could happen more often, instead of once in a blue moon.

"So the rose pedals, candle light, music and hot tub was all my doing?" Rei said with a small chuckle.

Minako smiled and leaned in to whisper in to Rei's ear.

"Well you are my inspiration." Minako whispered seductively, followed by a small giggle.

Rei rolled her eyes and got herself out of bed. She stretched a little and began walking towards the door. Not caring that she was completely naked. She walked right by Minako grabbing her robe and putting it on. Minako sat there staring at Rei the whole time, admiring the view. Rei, noticing the blondes stare the whole time finally managed to say something drawing Minako out of her perverted thoughts.

"So, what kind of freaky things are you thinking of now, Mina?" Rei asked while tying her robe shut.

Minako, not startled by the question just stood and walked up to Rei, untying the robe.

"Oh nothing, just admiring the view. You look better without the robe, if I must say." Minako said with a small smirk.

Rei sighed and rolled he eyes.

"Geez, Mina. Is that all you ever think about? At least let me take a shower. I have some candle wax in my hair from last night." Rei said pulling some strands of hair in front of her to show Minako that there was indeed some candle wax in it.

Minako burst out into laughter after seeing the wax in Rei's hair. She was laughing so hard she was tearing. Rei glared at the blonde while she cried in laughter. After staring at her for a few seconds she then noticed Minako had wax in her hair as well. A wide grin spread across Rei's face. She walked over to the blonde grabbing the blonde strands of hair with wax and pulling it over Minako's head so that it was in front of her face for her to see. Minako quickly gasped and stopped her laughter after she saw what Rei was showing her. She quickly snatched the blonde strands from Rei's hand glaring at them. Now it was Rei's turn to cry in laughter. Minako threw the blonde strand back into the rest of her hair and glared at Rei. Rei now was also tearing from laughing so hard.

"Ha...look who's laughing now Blondie." Rei said calming down from her fit of laughter.

Minako couldn't help but smile by seeing Rei laugh. The way her smile lit up, just made her happy to see that it was her who made her smile that way. Not anyone can see that gorgeous smile of hers. She was glad she got to see it every time she was with Rei.

"Well it looks like we are just going to have to wash it off then." Minako said smiling evilly. Rei cocked an eyebrow and looked at the blonde with a questioning look.Without giving her a chance to say anything, Minako quickly grabbed Rei's hands and dragged her into the bathroom.

About 2 hours later they both were out of the shower very pleased and with no more wax in their hair. After a while Minako was dressed and ready to go. Rei walked her to the door to let her out. She tried to get Minako to stay longer, but Minako just said she had things to take care of and that she will see her again soon. Before she stepped out the door, she turned aroung and gave Rei an unexpected hug. Rei, shocked with the sudden embrace just stood there.

"Rei, please don't try to avoid me. You mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. Promise me you will never leave me alone, Rei. Please promise me." She whispered into Rei's ear.

After a few seconds, Rei wrapped her arms around Minako's waist and pulled her in closer. Minako smiled feeling that Rei was hugging her back. She knew that meant that Rei would keep her promise. They stood there for a few minutes embracing eachother. Rei let out a small sigh.

"You know I would never leave you alone, Mina." She whispered back.

Minako felt the warm breath on her neck and began to pull away, but to her surprise Rei didn't let her go. She looked up and saw those amethyst eyes staring down at her. Looking into those eyes, she did the only think she can think of. She leaned up and gave Rei a sweet kiss. Rei, feeling those soft lips on hers again, quickly reacted and deepened the kiss. Realizing they were standing in the door way of her apartment, Rei pulled Minako in, not breaking the kiss, and closed the door.

It's been 2 weeks since that time with Minako and Rei could never get it out of her mind.

_'Minako has really went out of her way to make that night really special.' _Rei thought.

She and Minako have gotten together plenty of times before, why did the last time feel different to her?

_'I have to do something for her. Something that will sweep her off of her feet. I have to make her mine.'_ Rei thought again.

Rei couldnt get that time to stop running through her mind. She knew she had to do something but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she had to do something, and she was going to do it soon. Taking her out of her train of thought Rei's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and saw that is was her cousin Rikku. She wasn't in the mood to talk so she let it go to her voicemail. After a few seconds she received an alert stating that she had a new message. She picked up her phone and dialed the number to her voicemail to hear Rikku's message.

_"Yo, what's up cuz? Just checking up on ya. I wanted to see if you wanted to hit up Club Diesel with me tonight. Looks like I'm covering for there usual DJ. He called out sick. You know I usualy don't do gay clubs, but I need the cash. It would be nice if you came for a little while and watch your cousin do his work, and maybe you can pick up a few ladies while your there. Let me know if you are trying to go. Later."_

Rei hung up her phone after hearing the meassage Rikku left her. She thought about it and realized that maybe it was a good idea to go see her cousin. She had to do something to get Minako out of her mind for at least a little while. Maybe going out and having a good time with Rikku would help. As for meeting some new lady friends, she was'nt interested.

A/N: I'm thinking about adding the other senshi into this fic. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK, Chapter 7 is finally here. Please don't kill me for the long delay. I've been busy lately. Maybe some more reviews would give me some motivation? (Hint, Hint) Anyway, enjoy the update. Ja!

Chapter 7

After Rei heard Rikku's message she decided to give him a call back to confirm she was going to meet up with him. Maybe going out will clear her head a little. Rikku of course was extremely excited and told Rei to meet him at his place later on that night. After getting off of the phone with her cousin, Rei dropped her phone and plopped herself on to her couch. She slouched back looking up to the ceiling, letting out a long sigh. _'I hope this helps me get her off of my mind... I really can't take this anymore.' _After sitting there and staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, Rei decided that it was time to start getting ready and go meet with Rikku. She got up off of the couch and made her way to her bedroom to pick out an outfit and get ready for the night. The whole time thinking of a certain blonde. _'I wonder what Minako is doing right now?'_ she thought. After she took a nice long shower and got dressed, she was ready to go. She made her way into her living room grabbing for her keys and jacket until she saw that her answer machine was flashing with a new message. "Someone must have called while I was in the shower." She thought out loud. She walked over to the answer machine and pressed play to hear the new message.

_"You have one new message."_

_"Hey Rei, its Makoto here. Just wanted to see what you were doing tonight. I know you've been having a lot on your mind lately... How about coming out with me and some of the girls tonight. We're all going to club Diesel. I hear they have this new DJ who is really good. Hopefully it would help you get your mind off of things. Give me a call. See ya!"_

Rei let out a small chuckle at the coincidence that her friends were also going to the same club as her tonight. "I guess it's really meant for me to go." She said with a small chuckle. After listening to the message, she grabbed her car keys and jacket and left her apartment.

_Meanwhile..._

"Minako! How come you never have anything to eat when I'm here?!!!" Usagi yelled from the kitchen while digging in the fridge, while Minako was in her room getting ready for the night.

"Because you already ate everything, Usagi!" Minako said a little annoyed that all of her food was gone.

Usagi frowned a bit, but then smiled sheepishly at the thought of what she ate today. She flew in from out of town last night and couldn't help but be so hungry after such a long flight. Usagi knew Minako was right, so she closed the fridge and made her way over to Minako's bedroom. When she walked in Minako was adding finishing touches to her hair and outfit.

"Wow, you look great Mina." Usagi said as she watched Minako look at herself in the mirror.

"You think so? I really want to look good for tonight." Minako said, still checking herself out from other angles.

"Well, you must be meeting with someone really important. I don't ever remember you trying so hard to look so good. You are always confident in getting who ever you want." Usagi said eyeing Minako. Hearing that, Minako turned away from the mirror to face Usagi.

"I know Usagi, but I want to be perfect for her. Sometimes I feel like that's not enough. She never tells me how she really feels and I just want to be with her and only her." Minako said before letting out a small sigh. Usagi eyed Minako curiously.

"Are you talking about your first love? What's her name again? Um, Rei? Yeah that's it!" Usagi said, knowing she was right. Minako nodded with a smile on her face. Just hearing the girls name gives her a tingling sensation in her stomach.

"Yes, Usagi, that's her." Minako said turning back to her mirror.

"This is Ms. Best Sex Ever you were telling me about right?!! The one that brought you tears of joy during your most passionate moments?" Usagi said teasing her friend. She remembered that conversation with Minako like it was yesterday. The reason why is because she never remembers Minako talking so good about someone so much. She knew Minako had strong feeling for this girl. She just wished they had the heart to tell each other. It was so obvious that they loved each other. Yes, Minako still dated men, but she always talked about how they never compared to her Rei. Lost in her train of thought, Usagi almost didn't notice the blush growing on Minako's face.

_'Wow, no one ever makes her blush like that.'_ Usagi still thought.

"Is she expecting you?" Usagi asked clearing her head. Minako stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn around.

"No, Usagi, she doesn't know I will be there." Minako said still not turning around. She then perked up a bit and spun around startling Usagi a little.

"I do know that her cousin Rikku is the DJ tonight and I'm sure she will be there to support her cousin." She paused for a second. "I'm going to get her Usagi, you watch and see." Minako said a little with a mischievous smirk. Just then she did her famous "V" for victory pose and went back to putting the final touches to her outfit. Usagi shook her head with smile on her face. She knows Minako never quits until she get's what she wants.

"I just hope Rei is ready for you." Usagi said still shaking her head. Minako turned her head towards Usagi with a wide grin on her face. "Oh, she is always ready Usagi" Minako said as she turned her head back. "Always..."

Rei pulled her car up on the street where Rikku's apartment was. She then parked her car in front of his building, got out and walked towards the apartment complex. She made her way into the building and took her usual route to her cousin's apartment. After she was off of the elevator, Rei made her way down the hall and was standing in front of her cousin's door. For the first time that night she actually felt nervous. Rei knew once she knocked on that door and saw her cousin, that there was no turning back. _'I've got a funny feeling about this.'_ she thought. She ignored the feeling and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Rikku's friend Mamoru answers the door.

"Oh, hey Rei!" Mamoru greeted her and opened the door more to let Rei in.

"Hey, Mamoru, what brings you here?" Rei asked as she walked in.

"Rikku needed some help with some equipment for his gig later, so I brought some stuff he might need that I'm not using tonight. You know, some records and such."

"Oh, yeah, he's really serious about tonight. A lot of people are looking forward to hearing his mixes. His work is really good, and I'm not just saying that because he is my cousin." Rei said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually coming tonight to hear his stuff. It's the talk of the town." Mamoru said as he sat down as well.

"Hey guys!" Rikku said walking out into the living room holding a box. He put the box down and walked over to Rei and gave her a hug.

"What's up cuz? I'm glad you came!" Rikku said as he let her go.

"You know tonight is an important night for you. I couldn't miss it." Rei said as she playfully messed Rikku's hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair. You know I gotta look good for the ladies." Rikku said trying to fix his hair. Rei and Mamoru just looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

"Yo, what's so funny?" Rikku said sounding a little annoyed, but he couldn't play it off long since he was smiling.

"You do know you are working in a gay club tonight right?" Mamoru said still laughing.

"What kind of 'ladies' are you trying to look good for." Rei said calming down from her laughing.

"Hey, I'll have you know that tonight is ladies night. A lot of girls bring there straight friends just for fun." Rikku said, nodding to show he was right.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask you. Do you think Usagi is going to be there?" Mamoru asked Rikku.

"Usagi?" Rei asked, wondering how that name sounded so familiar.

"Oh! Rei, I meant to tell you that Minako is going to be there tonight as well. And yes Mamoru, Usagi will be there, since Minako told me she was bringing her along." Rikku said getting a shocked look from Rei and a huge goofy grin from Mamoru.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me she was coming Rikku!!??" Rei said, shock and anger written all over hr face.

Rikku smiled sheepishly knowing his cousin was pissed for not telling her sooner. His face went a little pale after seeing Rei's expression. He just knew that if he told her that Minako would be at the club tonight, she wouldn't have gone just so she could avoid the blonde. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that Rei seemed depressed lately and every time Minako was brought up, she always tried to change the subject. Rei never was the type to talk about her problems, but he knew his cousin and when she was going through something. He just wished sometimes Rei would tell him so he can help, but of course that was out of the question. Rei never showed anyone her soft side. The only person he thinks could have seen it was Minako.

"Sorry Rei. I forgot to tell you I ran into her earlier today. She really wants to see you, you know?" Rikku said while Rei glared at him.

Rei let out a deep breath and just gave her cousin a forced smirk. She knew her cousin meant her no harm and that he was just trying to help.

"Next time, will you just let me know ahead of time?!" Rei said acting as if she was really angry, but Rikku knew his cousin all too well.

"Sure Rei. Next time." Was Rikku's reply as he chuckled.

"OK, as much as I would love to see you cousins bond or what not, we should really get going. You don't want to be late Rikku." Mamoru said sounding a little anxious to go.

Rikku nodded and picked up the box he was carrying. They all grabbed there things and left Rikku's apartment and made there way to Club Diesel.

Minako and Usagi made there way down the street full of people standing in the line that lead to the entrance of the club. Both walking with there chins held high as if they were V.I.P., which they were all thanks to Rikku. Minako felt so famous as she walked down gathering the attention of everyone. She wore her famous smile that made anyone's legs weaken. Just as she was a few feet away from the entrance she heard Usagi shriek and run right by her to the entrance. Following her friend she made it to the front entrance of the club and saw Mamoru, Rikku and Rei getting ready to enter. A huge smile appeared on her face as she saw Rei.

_'GOD, she looks better every time I see her.'_ Minako thought as she got a glimpse of her Raven haired friend.

Minako finally met up with everyone and saw Usagi was already clinging to Mamoru's arm jabbering about random things. Mamoru just stood there with a blush on his face smiling at Usagi. Rei was talking to the bouncer while Rikku waited by Mamoru.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Minako said perky as always.

"Hey Minako! Glad you came! Ready for some dance music tonight?" Rikku asked happy to see his friend.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss your music for anything. You know how much I love to dance" Minako said taking small glances towards Rei still speaking to the bouncer.

"She's trying to find some men to move my equipment inside. She thinks I shouldn't have to" Rikku said with a small chuckle knowing what Minako was looking at.

"Oh..." Minako said blushing.

"I swear if I get famous, she's going to be my manager." Rikku said nodding towards Rei.

"Yeah...that's Rei for you." Minako said while she stared at the raven haired beauty.

"Come on, let's get inside. She'll be in soon." Rikku said noticing Rei usher some men towards the truck full of equipment.

"Oh...OK." Minako said still looking back to where Rei was as she was led in to the club by Rikku.

Mamoru and Usagi were already inside admiring the clubs atmosphere. They sat at a booth in the V.I.P. section waiting for there friends to arrive. It was still a little early so not many people were inside. Rikku still had to set up once all of his equipment was in. Until then everyone sat at there booth and ordered drinks.

Rei finally made her way inside to find everyone else. She definitely wasn't ready to see Minako, so she went straight to the bar instead. After taking a couple of shots, she composed herself and made her way towards the V.I.P. section. The club started to fill up pretty fast, so she had to make her way through the crowd of people. While walking through the crowd of people Rei felt someone place there hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around with a scowl on her face only for it to be replaced by shock when she saw that it was Makoto.

"Hey Rei!! You made it!" Makoto said right before she gave Rei a hug. Rei, recovering from the shock finally managed to hug back.

"Hey Makoto... how have you been? How are you and the misses?" Rei said giving Makoto a knowing smirk.

"We're great Rei. I thought I'd bring Ami here tonight to check out your cousin Rikku's music." Makoto said after a short chuckle.

"Oh, that's great. Yeah I wanted to come and support my cousin, plus get my mind off of things like you said." Rei said as her smile faded a little.

Makoto noticed Rei's expression and wondered why she felt like she was being watched. She began to look browse around and noticed a blonde haired woman staring down at her and Rei. The girl looked like she was going to eat Makoto alive if she didn't get away from Rei quick. Rei noticed Makoto's glare and turned around to see who she was glaring at, but found no one.

"Geez Rei, you have girls hot on your heels already I noticed." Makoto said with a smirk. Rei gave Makoto a confused look. She was just about to ask what she meant by that comment but was cut off by Makoto.

"Anyway, I have to get back to Ami. Have a drink with me later, OK? See ya!" Makoto said then she walked off leaving Rei in the crowd.

Rei stood there with her head tilted to the side with confusion written all over her face. She watched her friend walk off and wondered what was up with that last minute behavior. She was snapped right back in to reality when she noticed the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen walking up to her. Rei's breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do. This woman standing before her was so stunning. She knows she would never be able to leave her alone. Those baby blues, that gorgeous smile that she does only for her, her beautiful face, the long golden soft hair and that heart throbbing body was calling to Rei, and Rei was definitely reacting to it. Rei couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this woman and she wanted her now, but her body wouldn't let her make a single move. She only managed to say one thing.

"Mina..."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, I'm back!! Thought I was gone, huh?? I know it's been a while... Sorry people... Well the story does continue and yes it's still coming from the top of my head. I have some ideas for the next chapter so do expect to see that soon. Other then that enjoy! Ja!

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters. I'm sure you all know who they belong to. Just borrowing them. That's all. Sheesh!!

Addicted - Chapter 8

Minako walked over to Rei with that smile she only did for her raven haired lover. Rei was still entranced with the beauty in front of her. She could not take her eyes off of Minako, not even if she wanted to. But she didn't.

"I see you have a few admirers already." Minako said smiling up at Rei. Taking her out of her trance Rei looked down at Minako with confusion written all over her face.

"You mean Mako? No, she's just a friend of mine." Rei said. _'Why am I even explaining myself to her?'_ She thought.

"Well she's really pretty, Rei, but I don't think she's your type." Minako said still smiling that gorgeous smile of hers, knowing she's gotten Rei's full attention.

"And what makes you think you know what my type is, Mina?" Rei said with an all knowing smirk.

Rikku had just finished setting up and began to play some music turning up the volume as well. "Because I'm your type, Rei." Minako said into Rei's ear. Pulling away she smiled and grabbed Rei's hand and lead her deeper into the crowd on the dance floor.

The music was booming. Neon lights were flashing everywhere and everyone in the club was feeling it. Minako finally let go of Rei's hand after leading her onto the dance floor and stopped to turn and face Rei. She slowly began to sway her hips from side to side staying with the beat of the music. She raised her arms above her head and stared into those amethyst eyes. Rei could only watch as Minako danced for her, But not for long. Minako moved up to Rei, turning around so that her back was to Rei's front. She placed Rei's hands on her hips as she danced and placed one arm around Rei's neck and the other on top of Rei's hand on her hip. Rei finally got the point and began to sway with Minako to the music. Things were definitely starting to heat up. Temperatures began to rise and faces began to flush. The two of them were so into there dancing that they didn't even notice the smiles and stares they were getting from the people around them.

Usagi and Mamoru were watching from the V.I.P. booth upstairs. They each had an all knowing smile on there face. They both knew how Rei and Minako felt about each other. If only they weren't both stubborn enough to tell each other that. An idea struck Usagi.

"I will be right back, Mamo-chan!" She kissed Mamoru on the cheek and left the V.I.P. room. Mamoru smiled, knowing exactly what Usagi was going to do.

Usagi made her way to the DJ booth to find Rikku digging through his records to place the next track. He noticed Usagi and removed his head phones. "Hey, what's up? Got any special requests?" Rikku asked smiling down at Usagi. "Something like that." Usagi said with a mischievous grin. "Here's what I think you should do."

Makoto made her way back to the booth Ami was sitting in. She brought back some drinks for the both of them handing Ami hers. "So what do you think so far? This place is great, huh?"

Ami took a sip of her drink and nodded her head. "Yes, Mako-chan. This place is beautiful. I love the architecture. I would have never pictured it like this." She took another sip of her drink while she looked around the club.

"How did you find out about this place anyway?" Ami asked as she took another sip of her drink. She was liking the drink a little too much.

"I know the DJ and his cousin. We all went to school together."

Ami mouthed a small 'O' and nodded. Makoto slid over to sit closer to Ami and wrapped an arm around her. Ami smiled contently and leaned in to Makoto. They sat back and enjoyed the music and drinks and watched the crowd on the dance floor.

"Speaking of that cousin, I wonder where Rei is? I want you to meet her. You two would get along really well."

Just as Makoto said this she noticed a spotlight was placed on a couple on the dance floor. She sat up to get a better view and her eyes widened once who she saw who it was.

"Whoa, is that Rei!?"

Ami looked up at Makoto a bit confused until she looked over at one of the flat panel TV's on the wall and saw two girls dancing rather seductively together and no doubt it was right here in this club. She sat up with Makoto to get a better view of the dance floor and see who exactly these two women were.

"Way to go Rei!" Makoto yelled clapping her hands together.

"That's Rei?!" Ami asked a bit shocked.

To Ami Makoto's friend seemed completely different from the Rei she has told her about before. Makoto got out of the booth and extended her hand to Ami.

"May I have this dance?" Makoto asked with that that gorgeous smile of hers. Ami stared into those green orbs she always found comfort in, but this time she saw so much passion. She smiled and grabbed Makoto's hand.

"How can I say no to that smile?" Ami said which caused Makoto's to smile to widen as she lead Ami onto the dance floor.

Rei was so into the rhythm she and Minako had that she didn't even notice the spotlight and circle that had formed around her and Minako, until now. She slowly came to a stop as she looked around and saw everyone staring and smiling at them. Some were even taking pictures and videos of her and Minako from there phones. Minako was still going until she noticed that Rei had stopped dancing. Wondering why she stopped, Minako turned to look at Rei only to be scared straight by the applause that erupted from the crowd of people around them. Apparently she and Rei were really good. Minako grabbed Rei's hand and then turned and bowed her head to everyone with a graceful smile on her face. Rei on the other hand stood there. Still pretty shocked that all of those people were watching them dance. For how long? She had no clue. She quickly pulled Minako with her as she was heading towards the crowd. Minako was in mid bow when she felt her self getting yanked away. She let Rei guide her off of the dance floor as everyone went back to there dancing and partying.

They both sat at the bar a little out of breath from all of the dancing. Rei ordered some drinks for her and the blonde. Minako just sat there staring at Rei with a small smile on her face. Rei took the drinks from the bartender and handed Minako hers. She sat back and took a few swigs of her drink when she noticed Minako was still staring at her. She pulled the drink away from her mouth.

"What?" She asked wondering why the blonde was staring at her.

Minako just shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, Rei." She continued to play with the straw in her drink. "I swear. You really keep surprising me." Minako said releasing a chuckle.

Rei smiled at Minako. "Shouldn't that be a good thing? You blondes have the attention span of a 2 year old." Rei said earning a slap on the arm from Minako.

"Hey! I resent that!" Minako said trying to sound hurt. Rei just chuckled at the blondes antics.

"I can't help what I find interesting and what attracts me, Rei." Minako said taking in the raven haired beauty in front of her. Rei turned and looked at the blonde.

"So you find me interesting?" Rei asked with one eyebrow arched.

She saw the way Minako was staring at her and she knew that look. It made her want to shudder, but she wouldn't show it. Rei stared back at Minako trying to see if it really was what she thought she saw. All of there old memories started to flood her mind. All of the love making, the passion, the beauty of everything between them.

"I find you very interesting, Rei. Especially the way you look at me with those eyes. Just like now. I feel so vulnerable. Like you're hypnotizing me." Minako leaned in closer to Rei. "The fire in your eyes attracts me like a moth to a flame."

Rei sat there unmoving. Staring into those baby blue eyes she loved so much. Just as she was about to lean in, Minako pulled back and picked up her drink.

"But hey, I'm just a dumb blonde. Who knows what attracts me." Minako said with a smile on her face knowing Rei didn't like the fact that she backed away. She took a sip of her drink and continued to smile at Rei. Rei released a low growl. Minako winked at Rei and posed giving her the 'V' for victory sign like she always did.

Usagi was back in the V.I.P. booth with Mamoru and Rikku who was on a short break. The three of them could not stop laughing.

"Oh wow! Did you see her face?! Priceless!" Rikku said before he burst into another fit of laughter. Usagi and Mamoru were right with him.

"I knew… the spotlight… thing would work!" Usagi said between laughs.

"Poor Rei. I hope she doesn't kill you for doing that." Mamoru said after calming down.

"I know Minako loved it. She loves the attention." Usagi said knowing her friend all too well.

"Well lets just wait and see what happens. Hopefully those two can finally get together and live happily ever after. They were made for each other." Rikku said remembering the first day those two met.

"I swear if nothing happens between them tonight, I am locking them both in a closet until they tell each other how they really feel!" Usagi said sounding very sure that she would do just that.

Mamoru laughed. "It's ok, Usako. They will soon."

Rikku looked down at his watch and noticed that his short break was just about over. "Well guys, gotta get back to work. See ya on my next break." Rikku stopped himself before he left and turned back to Usagi and Mamoru.

"You two should go down and dance a little. My music isn't that bad." Rikku said releasing a chuckle.

Mamoru looked over to Usagi who looked back with hopeful eyes. He smiled and grabbed her hand as he lead her out of the booth and down to the dance floor.

Ami and Makoto made there way off of the dance floor. A little flustered Makoto decided to go sit at the bar and have a few drinks. On her way there she saw Rei and that blonde that glared at her from earlier. She held on to Ami's hand and made her way towards the girls. Upon arriving Minako saw the couple and smiled. This caused Rei to turn to see what she was smiling at and began to smile as well.

"Hey, guys." Rei greeted warmly. Makoto waved and Ami nodded her head.

"Hey, Rei. I wanted you to meet Ami. She's my girlfriend." Ami extended her hand to Rei, who gladly excepted and shook hands with the bluenette.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ami-san. I've heard many good things about you." Ami blushed cutely.

"Likewise, I've heard many good things about you as well Rei-san." Rei smiled and nodded. She then looked to Minako.

"This is Minako." Rei said gesturing towards the blonde. Minako nodded to both Ami and Makoto.

"It's nice to meet you, Minako-san. I'm Makoto and this is my girlfriend Ami." Makoto gestured towards the shorter girl who stood beside her with Makoto's arm wrapped around her.

"How about a drink?" Rei asked gesturing towards the cute couple. They both nodded and joined the other girls for some drinks.

The night at the club was finally over. Everyone made there goodbyes and were now on there way home. Minako was now getting dropped off by Rei, who decided to be a gentleman and walk her to her door of the apartment complex. They both stood standing in front of Minako's door. Minako looked around while she fumbled around with her keys. Rei stood in front of her finding her shoes to be very interesting as she shuffled her feet around. Minako broke the ice.

"I'm glad you came out tonight, Rei." Rei, still finding her shoes interesting.

"Yeah… me too." Minako continued to fumble with her keys.

"You know, I'm sure Usagi-chan likes you." At that, Rei looked up to Minako and then she scoffed.

"Yeah right. She almost ate my food at the diner we went to after the club." Rei said sounding a little annoyed. Minako giggled remembering what happened.

"Hey, I warned you about her and food. You chose not to believe me." Minako said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah. Well next time she sits next to you." Rei said crossing her arms. Minako just laughed and looked at Rei.

Hearing that laugh was music to Rei's ears. She missed the blonde. She was just too stubborn to admitt it. Once the she stopped laughing Minako noticed Rei was staring at her. A small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Um... Do you want to come in?" Minako asked shyly. Rei had to smile at that. The last time she saw Minako get like this was when they were just kids. She nodded her head and followed Minako into her apartment.

A/N: kinda, sorta a cliffy... Yeah, I know... Review por favor!!


End file.
